googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Numbers in computer arithmetic
This page contains numbers appearing in computer arithmetic. List of numbers appearing in computer arithmetic *'2,040' (two thousand forty) is the smallest number n'', such that 2''n cannot be stored on the TI-89 exact mode. **It is also the number of in a double-15 set. *'32,767' is a positive integer equal to \(2^{15} - 1 = 2^{2^4 - 1} - 1\). It is notable in computer science for being the maximum value of a 16-bit signed integer, which spans the range 32767. In English, its full name is "thirty-two thousand seven hundred sixty-seven." Its prime factorization is 7 × 31 × 151. *There are 2 × 192 × 9 × 106 + 2 × 106 - 1 = 3,457,999,999 different finite numbers, which can be represented exactly in the 32-bit decimal floating point format. **Its prime factorization is 53 × 73 × 107 × 8,353. *There are 232 - 224 - 1 = 4,278,190,079 different finite numbers, which can be represented exactly in the 32-bit floating point format. **This number is a prime number. *'9,007,199,254,740,991' is a positive integer equal to \(2^{53} - 1\). It is notable in computer science for being the largest odd number which can be represented exactly in the double floating-point format (which has a 53-bit significand). **Its prime factorization is 6,361 × 69,431 × 20,394,401. *'9,223,372,036,854,775,807' is a positive integer equal to \(2^{63} - 1 = 2^{2^6 - 1} - 1\). It is notable in computer science for being the maximum value of a 64-bit signed integer, which has the range 9223372036854775807. **Its full name in English in the short scale is "nine quintillion two hundred twenty-three quadrillion three hundred seventy-two trillion thirty-six billion eight hundred fifty-four million seven hundred seventy-five thousand eight hundred seven". **Its prime factorization is 72 × 73 × 127 × 337 × 92,737 × 649,657. *There are 2 × 768 × 9 × 1015 + 2 × 1015 - 1 = 13,825,999,999,999,999,999 different finite numbers, which can be represented exactly in the 64-bit decimal floating point format. **Its prime factorization is 11 × 1,256,909,090,909,090,909. *There are 264 - 253 - 1 = 18,437,736,874,454,810,623 different finite numbers, which can be represented exactly in the 64-bit floating point format. **Its prime factorization is 230,999 × 79,817,388,276,377. *'1,124,000,727,777,607,680,000' is a positive integer equal to \(22!\). It is notable in computer science for being the largest factorial number which can be represented exactly in the double floating-point format (which has a 53-bit significand). **In the short scale, this number is written as 1 sextillion 124 quintillion 727 trillion 777 billion 607 million 680 thousand. **In the long scale, this number is written as 1 trilliard 124 trillion 727 billion 777 milliard 607 million 680 thousand. *'1022' is a positive integer equal to ten sextillion. It is notable in computer science for being the largest power of ten which can be represented exactly in the double floating-point format (which has a 53-bit significand). Approximations in other notations For 1,124,000,727,777,607,680,000: For 1022: See also Category:Numbers Category:Computers Category:Lists